mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MermaidMelodyFanForever
Be Happy! | Mermaid Melody Fan Forever Hello,Please drop by a question or message down below. =August= Adoption I noticed w:forum:AR:Adoption request for Mermaid melody Wiki and was wondering since you are currently an active editor and have the most edits if you or anyone else you know has input regarding the applicant. +Y 00:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well in that case might want to chime in on the page, the applicant only has around 100 compared to your 500ish. +Y 12:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::As the most active editor you look like a good choice for a bureaucrat, which is the rank that people who adopt wikis get. 'Crats are a type of administrator who also get to appoint other administrators too. +Y 18:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) =September= Regarding w:forum:AR:Adoption request for Mermaid melody Wiki Wendy replied Sept 8 to your application and wants to know if you're still interested. Noticed you had edited yesterday and are still active unlike the first applicant who has yet to return. Adopting wiki Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) =January= Adopted Glad that worked out for you. Hey regarding the home page, there are some issues with it I was wondering about. It is locked so I can't fix a typo, it says: :This Wiki has bits and bobs that have anything related to the Anime Show Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch! Pure.look down to see more exciting things!. About the bolded part, it probably needs a space. But also, I am wondering, is this only about the 'Pure' line? Or could this manga be more inclusive and also be about the preceding series? There's actually: #2002 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch manga series #2003 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch anime series (52 episodes) #2004 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure anime series (39 episodes) I also found a separate wiki about a similar subject at w:c:MermaidMelodyPitchiPitchiPitch. It was created in January 2010, a bit later than this one, which started out in October 2009, but I am wondering if their contents might possibly merge somehow? Another at w:c:MermaidMelodyPichiPichiPitch was made in November 2010. Do you think perhaps the founders of those wikis could be promoted to be sysops here to encourage a merger of the information to be imported here? Then those URLs could point here. Or the whole thing could even be moved to Melody.wikia (because w:c:Mermaid is taken) for an even better URL. +Y 06:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Noel's Necklace I dont really like to critizie but noels necklace is Indigo,like Hanon is Aqua and its not deep blue, Look it up or look at noels transformation if you dont beleuve me Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 15:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Noel's Blood Type and Birthday Noel's blood type is B and her birthday april 2th 05:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Dalia000205:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Look thats a link for Noel http://noel-mermaid-melody.skyrock.com/3147637658-Noel.html Your favorite character Mine is Noel-chan Noel's Page I Change it to a blog , I'm setting everything up , i am still working on her story , so far I have some ideas like this *Finding Her First Love *Getting A New Tranformation *New Song *A New Enemy This is all I have , do you have any ideas? SailorLuna22 (talk) 22:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC)SailorLuna22 I might not be able to Do Noel's Blog , I doing this on my phone , the reason why is my laptop charger broke so can you resign the blog date or write Noel's story till I get a new charger , I would love if you did this thank you SailorLuna22 (talk) 16:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC)SailorLuna22 Made Up ★★ SailorLuna22 (talk) 20:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) SailorLuna22 One more thing can you spread the word about this and three other wikia on my favorite wiki list at my account thank you very much SailorLuna22 (talk) 21:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC)SailorLuna22 Yes , and Thank You !SailorLuna22 (talk) 15:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC)SailorLuna22 Hello Hello! I really love this series, and I want to help out around the wiki. I can do a lot of technical things like making templates and HTML coding, so I thought that I could be helpful. Um, little introduction >.<: I am head bureaucrat of Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki and administrator if Voiceroid Wiki. I really hope I can be of some use on here. Nasu (talk) 02:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) YES !!! Of course you can delete that message !!!!! I don't mind ! Antonismage (talk) 19:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Edits Had to edit some birthdays due to them being incorrect. Cure Believe (talk) 14:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I will try my best to update info as much as possible! Cure Believe (talk) 17:03, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you please block that user named Camilla so that she will not vandalise the Lady Bat page !!!! I want to add information the page and I can't, because you changed the page's protection level. PLEASEEEEE !!!! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 16:03, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for deleting the unessecery pages !!! There have been in the wiki for about some weeks !!!! :) :) :) Antonismage I Made Them I made the profiles (Ayaka and Meru) !!!! :) :) :) If you want something else just ask me !!!! Antonismage (talk) 15:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) May Hey! I just wanted to thank you 4 telling me about the whole vandilism thing on the other wiki. Though, I've been contemplating and well... I was wondering if you'd be willing to merge my wikia →http://mermaidmelodypitchipitchipitch.wikia.com/wiki/Mermaid_Melody_Pitchi_Pitchi_Pitch_Wiki ← with your wikia. I can help you with some of the functions and stuff here and well...lets face it; I don't have all the time in the world to do this wiki all by myself having 54 pgs up and a whole bunch of unfinished pages and stuff. In addition, it appears that some of my edits, pages, and pictures are already showing up here so, may as well. Tell me what you think and if you're up for it. ^__^ thx~hope to hear from you soon >^..^< Kittyfan15 (talk) 18:45, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ~♪~♫ Confirmed~ >^..^< Great! I'll start transferring information as well. Also, do you know how to work the navigation bar? I'd be happy to fix that, but I think I need to be an admin to do that though :l Also, what pages do need to be edited / added / etc etc? There is also the thing with some of the pictures I had uploaded here already too @_@ As for the fanart; don't you have a section somewhere that categorizes for fanart. Otherwise, if you insist, I won't move those here. Are you referring to the icons I have for the front page or something? I noticed you're missing Seira on the homepage for the character navigation; would the pictures I have for the 7 mermaids work? They would all be the similar no? Got it~ Alright then! as for the pictures, just view the profiles of the memaids and you'll get the pictures. As for the navigation bar, I do think it would make it a whole bunch easier for people to find stuff and characters and stuff. x) i shall check the link n start workin on transferring x3 Question Why did you fully protect the pages Lady Bat and Lucia Nanami ??? I and some other users want to add things to these pages and they can't !!! Can you please change the protection to semi-protected ??? :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 16:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Answer Ok !!! I just wanted to add a gallery to Lucia and to have the pages semi-protected when I wanted to add something !!! OK !!! When you will finish you can unprotect them !!!!! Sorry if I make you do your job quickly. Take your time !!! :) :) Antonismage (talk) 16:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah About That I have already made a profile layout about Purachan. Ckeck it out: Purachan And thanks for unblocking the Lucia page :) :) :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 16:39, May 11, 2013 (UTC) One More I made a profile layout for Sakiya too !!! If you want check it out ! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 17:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Please Can you please change the name of second image song of Lucia that is shown in her profile/template ? It has the wrong name of song (Koi Wa Nandarou) than the real name of it (Koi wa Nandaro). I was going to do that, but the page is fully-protected :( Thanks !!! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 15:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, MermaidMelodyFanForever!! ~~Kittyfan!~~ Yes Of course I can put this image to Karen's Infobox/Template !!! :) :) :) I put it !!!!!!! Antonismage (talk) 18:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) SailorLuna22 I made this friend named Lucarne Star , she is 13 and she reads anime wikia and she writes story on wattpad based on anime and manga and she really loves your wikia and cardcaptor Sakura wikia , she just wants to know if she can have a page on her in this wikia and if you would do a poll on which story tile and plot it should be here are her choices 1. Mermaid Melody - Afterbirth 2. Mermaid Melody - Luchia's Diry 3. Mermaid Melody - Hanon's Diary 4. Mermaid Melody - Rina's Diary SailorLuna22 (talk) 13:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Sailorluna22 Please Can you please change Alala's protection level so that I can make some important changes???? :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 14:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for changing the protection level !!! I made the changes I wanted ! Now if I don't bother can you change the protection level of Lady Bat so I can make some changes there too ??? :) :) :) :) Thank you very much ! Antonismage (talk) 13:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for changing the protaction level !!! :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 11:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Answer Ok, it will not happen again :) :) :) !!! Antonismage (talk) 15:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) If You Want If you want (and if you can) you can change the logo of the wiki and put this one: Just think about it :) :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 18:36, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Check it Out ! Here are some logos with more curly font: Hope you like them :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 18:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You Did It ! You made the picture as the logo for the wiki !!! If you want another size I can make you one !!! :) :) :) Antonismage (talk) 13:50, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Noel's Weight ! Noelus 123 lbs not 110 lbs so please unlock the page so I can change it Dalia0002 (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC)